


Souviens-toi de l'Eden

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Réveillé plusieurs nuits de suite par un cauchemar étrange, Aziraphale (pas très habitué à dormir, de toute façon) se pose des questions sur l'étendue des souvenirs qui lui ont été volés après la rébellion des anges déchus.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	1. Les lucioles

Il se réveille en sursaut. A ses côtés, son amour soupire, se retourne et semble ne pas s'être réveillé.

"Crowley...  
-Hmmmm."

Rien à faire, il dormait bel et bien. Aziraphale savait à quel point le sommeil pouvait être important pour son mari. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, comme il regardait son amour dormir. Il revit le jour heureux de leur mariage, quelques semaines auparavant.

Tant pis, il lui en parlerait demain.

Le lendemain matin, l'ange se souvenait d'avoir rêvé, mais il ne se souvenait pas du contenu de ce rêve. Cela n'étonnait pas le démon. "Cela m'arrive souvent" lui dit-il.  
"Et tu penses que je devrais essayer de me rappeler?  
-Pas la peine. Si c'est vraiment important, tu referas ce rêve, mais tu sais, les rêves ne sont souvent rien de plus que des rêves."

Il hocha la tête. Il pouvait faire confiance au démon pour cela, c'était lui le spécialiste du sommeil, non?  
C'est pour cela qu'il se coucha détendu ce soir-là.

⭐

Une fissure. Il y avait une fissure dans l'image. Cela ressemblait à l'écran cassé du smartphone d'Adam (que Crowley avait réparé d'un petit miracle démoniaque) quand celui-ci était tombé sur le sol.

Mais la fissure bougeait. Elle restait en permanence présente sur le visage d'un jeune ange, de sorte qu'Aziraphale ne pouvait voir à quoi il... elle... ressemblait.

Néanmoins, il se sentait bien. En sécurité. A sa place.

L'ange lui parlait. Il lui semblait même entendre son rire, et s'il savait le sens de ce qu'iel lui disait, il n'entendait rien du tout.

D'une main, le jeune ange aux cheveux noirs désigna les buissons. La nuit était jeune, Dieu l'avait inventé il y a moins d'une semaine, mais déjà de belles petites lumières éclairaient la nature.

"Ce sont des lucioles?" s'entendit-il demander.  
Son ami approuva. Puis soudain, iel disparu, et un sentiment de vide lui remplis le coeur.

C'était le même jardin, bien plus tard. Il y avait toujours des lucioles, mais aussi des humains. Eve tendit une pomme à Adam, et il se réveilla brusquement.

⭐

Cette fois-ci, il raconta son rêve à Crowley, qui sembla préférer éviter le sujet. Anathème devait venir prendre le thé au cottage cette après-midi, il en profita alors pour l'évoquer en l'absence de son époux (en train d'arroser le jardin et de martyriser ses plantes).

"Et n'est-ce tout simplement pas un souvenir?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai très peu de souvenir d'avant ma première mission en tant que gardien de la Porte Orientale du Jardin d'Eden, comme si on m'avait créé uniquement dans ce but." Il fronça les sourcils. "A part quelques bribes.  
-Comment pouvez-vous vous souvenir aussi clairement de ce qui se passe après, mais pas avant?"

Il le savait, bien sûr. Son premier souvenir le plus clair, c'est un discours de Michaël. Il pouvait l'entendre comme si c'était hier.

⭐

"Notre Seigneur ne veut pas causer plus de tort à ses anges et à eu la bonté d'effacer leurs souvenirs. En tant que premier Archange..." Elle soupira. "Je serais le seul à garder les souvenirs d'avant la chute. Comme un gardien de ce savoir. Il en faut au moins un pour éviter que nous refassions les mêmes erreurs et que d'autres venaient à chuter, comme mon frère Lucifer et sa suite."

Aziraphale regardait fixement Michaël. Il savait qui elle était, et qui lui-même était. Sans présentation, il savait que le grand ange à ses côtés était l'Archange Gabriel. Il le connaissait, mais ne savait pas comment.

"Michaël!" C'était l'archange à ses côtés qui avait interpellé sa sœur.

Attendez... Comment savait-il que Michaël et Gabriel étaient frères et sœurs? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, pour des anges? Ils n'avaient même pas été engendrés.

Cette dernière grimaça.  
"Oui, Gabriel?  
-Je ne comprends pas. Dieu a effacé mes souvenirs également, alors que je suis un Archange! Nous devrions tous...  
-Tu étais si désespéré que tu te laissais dépérir, mon frère. Dieu a été charitable avec toi. J'avais tant de peine de te voir ainsi..."

Aziraphale voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne mentait pas.

⭐

"Ainsi, vous avez tous perdus vos souvenirs d'avant la chute? Et les démons, ils s'en souviennent?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais osé demander à Crowley."

Il savait qu'Anathème allait lui conseiller de lui en parler.  
"Et je pense qu'il ne veut pas en parler. J'ai eu l'impression, quand je lui ai raconté mon rêve..."

Quelle impression, d'ailleurs? d'ouvrir une vieille blessure à vif? de voir quelque chose se briser dans le regard du démon?

"Oh, mon ange, tu te poses trop de questions..."  
La voix traînante de son mari le fit sursauter.  
"Crowley!  
-Si j'ai réagis comme ça, c'est parce que je me suis soudainement rendu compte que tu avais tout oublié avant la chute, alors que j'avais toujours cru que tu préférais éviter le sujet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
-Pourquoi voudrait-il éviter le sujet?" intervint la jeune femme.  
"Oh, eh bien, c'était une sale guerre. Beaucoup de souffrance. Pas très agréable d'y repenser."

Anathème ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si Crowley ne mentait pas, il s'abstenait néanmoins de tout raconter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, je reviens avec une fic absolument pas prévue. Je pensais écrire uniquement sur Belzébuth et Gabriel, et qui voilà? Nos chers maris ineffables. J'écris aussi en parallèle l'autre fic mais celle-ci est plus avancée.


	2. Les fissures

Il accompagnait à nouveau le jeune ange dans le Jardin. Il semblerait qu'iel avait une mission de création. Lui-même s'amusait à faire naître des oiseaux, tous différents les uns des autres, et son ami...

Sa sœur. Il mettait enfin un mot sur ce sentiment. Ils ne l'étaient pas de sang, mais il se rappela soudainement que lorsque deux anges étaient créés presqu'en même temps, qu'ils étaient placés dans le même nid pour s'éveiller, ils étaient frères et sœurs. C'était leur cas, et sa... sœur s'occupait des insectes, et elle avait une imagination débordante.

Il sentit son appel. Iel se tenait auprès de deux autres anges. L'un d'eux avait également une fissure qui lui barrait le visage, et l'autre était Gabriel.

"Ah, Aziraphale! Tu as toutes les félicitations d'en haut pour les colombes. Bel ouvrage que cela. Toi et -------, vous vous débrouillez bien.  
-Merci! nous sommes flattés, votre honneur, que deux Archanges viennent nous féliciter."  
Il se sentit rougir.  
"Êtes vous -------?"  
L'archange aux boucles rousses et au visage vide le regarda directement. En tout cas, il sentit son regard.

"Bravo pour les étoiles... J'adore vraiment les regarder. Vous et Samaël, vous excellez pour créer toute cette beauté."  
L'archange lui répondit quelque chose qui le fit rougir.

Il ne se réveilla pas en sursaut, pour une fois, et se souvint s'être assis dans l'herbe du jardin avec les trois autres créatures célestes pour observer le soleil se coucher.

⭐

"Si je comprends bien, tu as gardé tes souvenirs d'avant la chute?"

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de questions, mais il aimait l'ange curieux qui les posait.

"Oui..." Il soupira. "Quoi de plus normal? Notre situation est beaucoup plus cruelle si nous nous rappelons ce que nous avons perdu, n'est-ce pas?"

Aziraphale fut surpris par le ton amer de la réponse. Il préféra prendre une gorgée de thé, reportant d'autres questions à plus tard.

A cet instant, la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit avec un son de clochette, et les deux entités sursautèrent. Une atmosphère sainte emplis la librairie, ce qui fit grimacer Crowley.

"Je veux des réponses. Comment... arrête-t-on... de rêver?"

Gabriel se tenait dans l'embrasure, semblant prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue, ou à exploser de colère. Mais il avait trop de contenance pour se laisser aller à ce genre de chose.

⭐

C'était un matin calme et amusant. Son plus jeune frère avait pris une pause. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de --------, il se rappelait s'être éveillé pour la première fois dans un nid avec Michaël, Samaël, Métatron et ----------. Il avait ouvert les yeux en troisième, et le jeune ------ était le dernier. Michaël était l'aînée des trois.

Mais une fissure béante barrait son champ de vision à travers le visage du jeune Archange.

"Je suis content que tu ai pu te libérer. Bravo pour Alpha du Centaure, au fait. Vraiment magnifique.  
-Merci! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais je suis loin d'égaler Sam."

Cette réponse semblait s'être gravé dans son esprit sans passer par ses oreilles. Cela donnait le tournis. Sam, Samaël, le traître... Pourquoi se rappelait-il de son nom, à lui, l'étoile du matin, qui avait retourné certains anges du ciel contre Elle? Qui avait été jusqu'à corrompre leur petit frère...

"Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?  
-Oooh, Gaby! Tu me parles depuis des jours de cet ange qui s'amuse à créer des insectes là en bas, et tu me demandes ce qu'on fait? on y va, bien sûr!"

De quel ange parlait-il? Pourquoi est-ce que ses joues semblaient plus chaudes, soudainement?  
"Euh... sous quel prétexte, --------?  
-Il n'y a personne à féliciter en bas?"  
En réfléchissant rapidement, il se rappela une remarque de Métatron sur les colombes.  
"Peut-être bien."

Ils descendirent au Jardin, et il sentit des picotements dans ses ailes lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux noir de la sœur d'Aziraphale.

"Quelle beauté...  
-Oui, hein?  
-La tienne est pas mal, mais regarde cette principauté! Regarde ses yeux si bleu!"

Gabriel se souvint avoir ri de bon cœur. ------- disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, sans la moindre retenue.

Il se réveilla, la tête posée sur son bureau. Un énième rapport sur les épées de feu (que faire avec un tel stock après l'apocalypse-qui-n'eut-pas lieu? demandait l'armurerie) collait à sa joue.

Probablement parce qu'il avait pleuré.

⭐

Aziraphale lui avait fourré une tasse de thé entre les mains. C'était chaud et réconfortant, mais il n'en bu pas.

"Vous, démon... vous vous y connaissez, en paresse. Vous savez comment dormir. Alors dites-moi comment éviter de rêver?"

Crowley feint d'être blessé par l'accusation de paresse, et laissa son ange répondre.

"Vous rêvez, Gabriel? De quoi s'agit-il?  
-Cela ne sont pas vos affaires, espèce de traître à votre camp...  
-C'est que je fais aussi des rêves depuis quelques jours, et vous êtes apparus dans le dernier." Il souffla sur sa tasse pour la refroidir. "Cela ressemblait plus à des souvenirs très enfouis qu'à un véritable rêve."

Le regard de Gabriel se perdit dans le vague. D'une voix affaiblie, il répéta: "Des souvenirs."  
Il vit l'ange blond hocher la tête. "Avons-nous passer une soirée au jardin d'Éden, à contempler les étoiles encore jeunes?"

Crowley s'étouffa avec un biscuit. La manière dont s'était dit, on aurait pu croire à quelque chose de romantique.

"Oui, et nous n'étions pas seuls. Il y avait ma sœur...  
-Et mon frère."

Aziraphale rougit. "Quel était le nom de votre frère?  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

Il se tourna vers son démon. "Pardon, mon amour, mais j'ai souvenir d'avoir ressentit des sentiments très fort pour cet Archange.  
-Je sais, mon ange."

Deux paires d'yeux éthérés le fixèrent.


	3. Les regrets

La première fois que Raphaël suivit son frère au Jardin, il rencontra son âme soeur. C'était impossible à oublier, et ce qui suivit était encore plus inoubliable. Aucune chute n'aurait pu arracher ces souvenirs à celui qui était devenu Crowley.

Ni les plus beau, ni les pires. Il ne voulait jamais oublier. Aucune miette.

Il avait réussis à sortir de ce mauvais pas. Reformuler sa phrase, "Je sais, mon ange, que cela ne brise pas l'amour que tu as maintenant pour moi... Mais je n'en sais rien, tu vois..."

Avec comme l'impression que ni Aziraphale, ni Gabriel, ne croyait à ce qu'il avait dit.

Pour la première fois depuis la non-pocalypse, il contacta les basses instances des enfers.

⭐

Sa voix était la plus belle de toute, iel s'en souvenait avec hargne. L'amour que lui portait Gabriel n'avait aucun égal, à part peut-être celui de Raphaël pour son frère Aziraphale, et iel y repensait avec amertume.

Dormir ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Au mieux, iel sombrait dans un sommeil plus lourd que la pierre des tombeaux, dont on se réveille avec des maux de tête terrible. Ses pires nuit étaient remplies du souvenir de... ses pleurs. Le seigneur Belzébuth accueilli le coup de téléphone presqu'avec soulagement, bien que ça l'ai réveillé d'un sommeil agité.

"QUOI?" aboya-t-iel.

"C'est Crowley. Avant de me hurler dessus, sache que j'ai une information qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
-...Vas-y toujours.  
-Maintenant que les anges ont découvert le sommeil, ils se sont mis à rêver... de souvenirs qui leur avait été effacés."

Belzébuth était sur le point de foncer dans le circuit de téléphone pour étriper le traître de ses propres mains. Mais iel réfléchit quelques instants aux implications de ce qu'il lui racontait.

"Quels souvenirs?  
-Ceux d'avant la chute."  
Le juron que sortit le Prince de enfers était trop atroce pour être recopié ici.  
"Ton ange?  
-C'est un peu le tiens aussi, non? Oui. Et mon frère, aussi."  
Un autre juron, pire encore que le précédent.

"Je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite. Mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui... comprenait."

Les visites au jardin des deux Archanges étaient devenues très régulières, et une amitié était née entre les futurs déchus. Ils s'étaient éloignés après la chute, mais ce passé commun était une trace indélébile dans leur esprit.

"Au fait... il ne fait pas nuit à Londres?  
-Si... il est..." Crowley regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. "Trois heures du matin. Mon ange viens de se réveiller, et je l'ai aidé à se rendormir.  
-Tu sais que vos histoires de petit couple modèle me donne la nausée?  
-Il s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar..."

Belzebuth fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait des siècles qu'iel n'avait pas entendu la voix de Crowley se serrer comme ça.  
"De quoi a-t-il rêvé?  
-Il ne se souviens plus. Mais dans son sommeil, il a appelé son nom.  
-Son nom à qui?"

Un long silence, un sanglot étouffé.

"Durzhunel."

Le Prince des enfers ferma les yeux. Voila l'un des noms que l'on ne prononçait pas ici-bas. Parmis tant d'autres.

"Je suis désolé, Raphaël. C'est... dur.  
-Très." Iel avait compris qu'il n'appelait pas pour obtenir de l'aide, juste pour... parler.  
"J'ai envie d'aller exploser des Supernovas.  
-Tu en as déjà assez créé." Iel éclata d'un rire sans joie. "Le patron adorait ça.  
-Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que Satan avait profité de notre peine pour nous attirer à lui.  
-Oh, bien entendus. Je l'ai compris aussitôt. Mais j'avais besoin de vengeance, et lui seul pouvait me l'offrir."

Crowley tapota des doigts sur le plan de travail. "Moi, je regrette. Je n'avais pas besoin de vengeance, juste... de réponses.  
-Comme nous tous. Tu peux rappeler quand tu veux, cela restera entre nous.  
-Merci, Bleuzen.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!"

Iel raccrocha vivement. Il y a des noms que l'on n'aimait pas entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les noms bretons sont une inspirations constante et un réservoir intéressant pour nommer les célestes... même quand il s'agit de noms d'oiseaux!  
> Je vous encourage à aller écouter la chanson traditionnelle An Durzhunel (la Tourterelle), plus particulièrement la version qu'Alan Stivell a enregistré à l'Olympia.


	4. Les questions

"Je suis certain d'avoir crié. Mais Crowley refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos."

Aziraphale avait donné rendez-vous à Gabriel à Jasmine cottage. Anathème venait juste de leur servir une tasse de thé.

"De mon côté, Michaël refuse de répondre à mes questions. Je ne me souviens que de... Satan, pour ce qui est des anges déchus.  
-Samaël.  
-Lucifer.  
-L'étoile du matin.  
-J'avais deux frères qui s'occupaient des étoiles. Ils ont tous les deux chuté.  
-Comme Crowley! parfois il me montre une constellation et me raconte des anecdotes de sa créations."

Anathème fronça des sourcils. Est-ce que les anges étaient-ils particulièrement lent, ou un sortilège les empêchaient de voir l'évidence placée devant leurs yeux? "Crowley sait probablement tout."  
Aziraphale pris une gorgée de thé pour se donner de la contenance.  
"Après mon cauchemar, cette nuit... plus tard dans la nuit, je me suis réveillé à nouveau, et je pouvais l'entendre pleurer dans la cuisine. Il m'a dit l'autre jour que se rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu est pire encore que la chute."

Gabriel grimaça. "Aucun moyen de le forcer à parler?  
-Je ne ferais jamais ça!"

⭐

La Voix de Dieu, Métatron, semble... vacillante. Comme s'il hésitait. On l'entendait dans tous le Jardin. C'était probablement le cas: tous les anges de la terre et du ciel devait entendre ses mots.

"Ma... sœur, Uriel. Dieu demande ton premier né. Tu doit l'apporter aussitôt."

Aziraphale n'entendit pas la réponse, mais il se tourna vers l'ange avec qui il travaillait. Il compris qu'iel paniquait lorsqu'il vit sa main se crisper sur son ventre.

"Cela vaudra pour chaque enfant né des anges. Ils sont à Dieu comme vous êtes ses enfants et comme les humains le seront. Elle a un plan ineffable pour chaque enfant que vous lui offrez."

Maintenant, c'était lui qui paniquait. Pourquoi? Soudain, le jardin disparu.

Comme des mains qui l'attrapent. Comme des mots qu'on lui hurle. "Donnes-la! Donnes-la!"

Comme un poids qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qui quittait le creux de ses bras, tout comme il obéissait.

Et un sanglot à ses côtés. Un nom.

Un nom qu'il hurlait à son tour comme il se réveillait.

⭐

"Je l'ai noté, cette-fois-ci! C'est Durzhunel. Je ne dois pas l'oublier." Il lança cela au petit déjeuner puis leva la tête de ses croissants pour regarder son amoureux. "J'ai l'impression de recueillir les morceaux d'un puzzle dont je ne comprends pas le motif... Crowley?"

Ce dernier s'était levé et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Puis quitta la librairie. Puis quitta la planète Terre.

N'y-avait-il pas des trous noirs supermassifs à faire s'effondrer?

⭐

De la rage. Il avait de la rage lorsqu'on amena le dernier des déchus devant les Archanges rassemblés. Ceux qui restaient, du moins.

Il ne voyait pas son visage, évidemment. Toujours cette fissure. Mais il en voyait les cheveux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

"Bien. Il est temps que tu rejoignes les autres, ---------. La... preuve de ta déchéance se trouve entre tes jambes."  
Il baissa les yeux et du retenir un haut le cœur. L'ange à ses pieds venait juste d'accoucher, et personne n'avait pensé à la séparer du placenta et de couper les cinq cordons qui pendait, vide.

"Tu peux parler, Gabriel. Moi je chute en pensant à mes enfants..." Encore cette impression d'avoir les paroles gravée directement dans son esprit. "On me les a pris. Je ne les ai pas abandonné, comme d'autres."

De la rage contre lui-même, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour balancer l'impertinent par dessus les nuages. Il ne le regarda même pas chuter.

⭐

"J'ai un nom!"Le téléphone l'avait réveillé. Il se débarrassa de la paperasse (toujours cette fichue histoire d'épées en stock) et décrocha le téléphone.  
"Gummmmpf'briel j'écoute.  
-Durzhunel. Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose?"

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. "Tu parles de l'Esprit-Saint? Presque personne ne parle d'eux par l'un de leur nombreux noms." Puis l'Archange se rappela. "Tu n'étais pas là quand l'Esprit-Saint est apparu. Tu gardais la porte.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais vu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que certains éléments sont inspirés par cette fanfiction merveilleuse qu'est "Hellspawn" de Femalefonzie (que vous pouvez trouver sur Archive of our Own). Certains d'entre eux étaient si fort qu'il s'agit maintenant clairement de mes headcanons, et ils concernent l'ange déchus aux cheveux multicolores... Même si j'ai changé quelques éléments.


	5. Les flammes

Ils sont nombreux, ils sont multiples. Michaël plisse les yeux, car ils brillent comme des flammes. Elle essaye de repérer lequel d'entre eux pourrait être le sien. Il y en a plusieurs qui pourraient lui ressembler. Elle secoue la tête, ferme les yeux, puis referme son cœur.

Cela n'est pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle doit feindre l'oubli, pour les autres.

Metatron pris la parole, de sa voix grave et rassurante. "Amen, je vous le dit: voici l'Esprit-Saint venu pour croître et prospérer dans le cœur des humains. Un jour, ils leur seront distribué, en attendant, ils L'accompagneront."

C'étaient des enfants. Ils semblaient n'avoir pas plus de 6 ou 7 ans dans le futur critères de l'humanité. Ils étaient bien plus jeune que cela. La Chute ne datait que d'avant-hier, et l'arrivée des humains dans le Jardin était prévu pour demain.

Ensuite, Metatron les nomma et elle repéra enfin son enfant. Elle tenta d'oublier son visage aussitôt.

"Quelle merveille que l'Esprit-Saint!" s'étonnait Sandalphon, juste à côté. Il semblait parfaitement subjugué.  
"J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Elle a prévu pour l'humanité. Si nous étions sa première création, que l'Esprit-Saint est la seconde, la troisième sera sublime." Ajouta Gabriel. Il souriait sans arrière-pensée.

Michaël préférait le voir ainsi que désespéré comme il l'avait été.

⭐

"Dites-m'en plus sur l'Esprit-Saint..." commença Anathème, après avoir jeté un regard dans son dos. Newt n'était pas là, Crowley n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un petit temps. Apparemment, Aziraphale pensait qu'il se promenait dans le Cosmos? Et que c'était déjà arrivé précédemment?

"Il s'agit de la seconde création de Dieu. Ils viennent après les Anges, et avant les humains." répondit aimablement Gabriel. Il avait oublié que certains d'entre eux pouvaient être agréables. Il repensait parfois à Daniel, Zacharie, Marie et son mari un peu peureux. D'accord, depuis Mahomet, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé avec un humain...

"Excusez-moi, mais vous dites 'ils'. N'est-ce pas une seule entité?  
-Eh bien, oui... Et non."

Deux paires de yeux ronds le fixe. "Aziraphale, tu as toujours été un peu nul en catéchèse, hein?  
-J'avoue m'intéresser plus à l'humain qu'au Divin, cela va sans dire..."

Sentant la tension monter (après tout, malgré cette trêve momentanée, Aziraphale était toujours le traître et Gabriel le patron irrité), Anathème leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. "De toute manière, je n'en sait pas plus que lui. Explique-nous donc."

"Dans les fait, c'est une seule même entité. Ils sont un, et travaillent conjointement avec Dieu et son fils, pour former une trinité. Mais cette entité est formé d'un certain nombre d'être, dont la personnalité propre a été fusionnée à celle des autres.  
-Un peu comme une colonie de fourmis?"

Gabriel regarda la jeune femme avec un dégoût non dissimulé.  
"Oh, oui, Warlock avait une colonie de fourmis" babilla Aziraphale. "Il adorait les insectes."

Préférant ne pas relever la question, Gabriel continua. "Dieu les a récupéré. Ce sont des enfants d'ange, en fait. Ils sont parfait.  
-Les Nephilims!"

Un autre regard de dégoût de l'Archange. "Certainement pas! Les Nephilims étaient des hybrides ange-humain, des atrocités. Dieu, dans sa grande miséricorde, a fermé les yeux là-dessus, mais ils ont tous été détruits." Il repris un peu son calme. "Non, ce sont juste des enfants de deux anges.  
-Qui étaient leurs parents?" demanda Aziraphale, plein de curiosité. Gabriel fut frappé par la réalisation qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

⭐

"S'il te plait, laisse-moi y aller!  
-Uriel!"

Gabriel regardait sa sœur crier, et Uriel, un Archange qui ne faisait pas partie de son nid, se précipiter vers lui.  
"Je veux y aller avec toi. J'ai besoin d'oublier aussi, même si Michaël croit que nous serons assez courageuses...  
-Bénissons-La de nous permettre d'oublier.  
-Je chante Ses louange, beau-frère. Aide-moi."

Il se tourna vers Michaël.

"Tu es forte. Ne nous demande pas de l'être autant. Dieu nous offre un cadeau, et tu t'es proposé pour garder le fardeau de tous les Anges sur tes épaules. N'impose pas à Uriel de le partager avec toi."

La vision lui déchira le cœur, et Elle sait à quel point le cœur de Gabriel était déjà en mille morceaux. Sa grande sœur pleurait.

"Pardon. J'ai voulu être égoïste et ne pas être la seule à..." sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. "Allez-y. Pense à prendre la Principauté avec toi, car il n'aura jamais la force d'y aller seul."

⭐

Dans la cheminée d'un grand manoir américain, un feu brûlait. Le jeune adolescent n'aimait pas ça: cela sentait fort, c'était trop chaud si on se tenait à côté, et il faisait glacial si on s'éloignait. C'était l'un de ses soirs ou il avait fini ses devoirs tôt (c'était de la biologie, trop facile pour lui!), il était privé de télé depuis une malheureuse histoire de farce faites aux domestiques, et l'ennui et la solitude le gagnait.

Ses parents étaient probablement sortis pour aller se montrer à un événement mondain sans intérêt. Il ferma les yeux, et soudain, il était dans un jardin. Un vieux jardinier lui désignait tous les petits insectes, de sœur Limace à frère Criquet. Une voix l'appelait, la voix qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il se retournait et...

Dans un demi sommeil, le jeune homme, presqu'encore un enfant, appela la Nanny qui lui manquait tant

Crowley apparu soudainement dans le fauteuil d'à côté, épousseta quelques poussières de météorites de ses épaules et changea d'apparence avant que Warlock n'ouvre les yeux.

"Tu m'as appelé, mon petit démon?"


	6. Les enfants

"Je pense que l'on peu conclure sans crainte que vous avez oublié qui étaient les parents de ces... euh... morceaux d'Esprit-Saint, comme vous avez oublié le reste de votre vie avant la Chute."

Les deux anges, installés confortablement dans leurs fauteuils moelleux, hochèrent la tête.

"Certains ont du être bannis, je suppose. Je me souviens de l'ange aux cheveux multicolore... Je l'ai jeté d'en haut, j'en ai rêvé. Je ressentait un tel dégoût..."

Aziraphale le regarda tristement.

"Un dégoût de moi-même, de faire ça.  
-Je ne me souviens pas de cet ange. Et pourquoi aurait-Elle fait chuter les parents si c'était pour glorifier leurs petits? Je ne comprends pas.  
-Il y a tant de chose que l'on ne peu comprendre. C'est...  
-Ineffable, je sais."

⭐

"Métatron l'a réclamé. Alors Gabriel l'a apporté, évidemment."

Il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans la voix de sa sœur. Iel semblait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre.

"Je... vais bientôt devoir faire la même chose, je suppose."

Le ventre de l'Archange des étoiles s'arrondissait de jour en jour, et l'humeur d'Aziraphale s'assombrissait d'autant. Si on leur demandait le petit lorsqu'il serait né? Si ----------- réagissait mal? Il serait triste, probablement, comme sa sœur. Cela, il ne pouvait le supporter. A moins que les Archanges n'aient plus conscience du Plan que les Principautés...

"Je La déteste. Je La déteste, il faut que tu le saches, Aziraphale. Je La déteste. Samaël m'a dit l'autre jour que nous n'étions que des pions, et qu'elle veut privilégier les Humains à notre détriment...  
-Chut, --------. Ne blasphème pas, je t'en supplie.  
-Tu seras pareil, de toute manière!" hurla-t-iel. "Tu baisseras la tête, et tout comme Gabriel, tu iras lui donner ton enfant!"

Aziraphale ouvrit une fois de plus les yeux dans son lit désespérément vide. "Mon... enfant?"

⭐

Nanny Ashtoreth avait mis Warlock au lit après lui avoir offert le câlin qu'il méritait... Sans aucune retenue. Pourquoi s'empêcher d'être près d'un enfant qu'il aimait? Maintenant, l'ado dormait à poing fermé. Il avait toujours souffert d'insomnie, et personne en dehors de sa Nanny ne semblait s'en inquiéter.

Maintenant, il feuilletait un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du garçon. Il reconnaissait là une vieille édition offerte par Frère Francis d'une bible adaptée aux tout-petits. Plusieurs belles gravures l'ornaient.

Son regard s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle. On voyait un ange aux long cheveux roux tenir un enfant par la main.

Oh, triste ironie. L'Archange Raphaël était souvent représenté avec des enfants, comme s'il en était leur protecteur. C'était ainsi qu'on le voyait. Mais les artistes avaient omis un détail: les ailes de Raphaël étaient noire comme la cendre, et non blanche comme la lumière.

Il regarda Warlock dormir et songea à tout les petits humains qu'il avait élevé depuis près de 6000 ans. Les orphelins du déluge, le jeune Tobie, des esclaves affranchis, des bébés abandonnés, des rebuts que les adultes ne voulaient plus, ceux qui ne vivaient pas longtemps... Azraël arrivait toujours un jour ou l'autre, muni de sa faux et de son implacable patience. Un jour, il viendrait pour ce jeune homme en train de dormir, mais Crowley espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible.

C'était son lot. Il avait posé trop de question, quand on lui avait pris Durzhunel. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Quel est Votre plan avec ma petite? Est-ce que je peux la voir? Est-ce qu'elle a les yeux bleu? Ou est-elle?"

Les questions sans réponses ont rongé Raphaël, comme la haine a rongé Bleuzen, comme la peur de se voir arraché leurs enfants à leur tour a rongé Abbael et Eliguels, deux des anges de l'Arc-en-Ciel. D'autres anges avaient d'autres griefs, et Samaël en a profité pour les rallier à sa cause.

⭐

Bleuzen regardait Samaël chuter. Iel savait qu'iel chuterait ensuite, car Sandalphon tenait son cou juste au dessus de l'abîme, n'attendant qu'un ordre pour lâcher prise. Iel espéra que l'ordre serait rapide.

Ce serait un exemple, évidemment. Des dizaines d'ange avaient enfantés, mais seuls quelques-uns s'étaient rebellés. Ils étaient même minoritaires parmi les rebelles. Mais Bleuzen criait plus fort, se fâchait plus fort, et disait ce qu'iel pensait plus fort. En regardant la foule, iel croisa le regard humide de son frère. "Imbécile", pensait-iel, "j'avais raison de croire que tu ne serais pas plus courageux que Gabriel."

Oh, non, iel ne voulait plus penser à Gabriel, plus jamais.

Iel avait presque réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Des rêves comme celui-là, iel en faisait quotidiennement depuis la non-pocalypse et la base aérienne.

Belzébuth n'arrivait pas à croire, au début, que l'Archange la niait aussi effrontément. Mais Crowley avait fini par lui expliquer que leurs souvenirs avaient été effacés, et iel... non, iel ne pardonna pas, mais iel compris.

En se réveillant cet après-midi-là, iel convoqua Dagon. Aussitôt, le Seigneur des Fichiers apparu près de son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Iel saisi le breuvage à moitié bu, et elle n'osa pas protester lorsqu'iel le vida d'un coup sec.

"Bon. Il est temps d'aller foutre le b**** un peu là-haut. Je crois que j'ai des trucs à discuter avec Michaël."


	7. Les discussions

"Tu es rentré, mon amour?"

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée, et Crowley remarqua qu'il se présentait toujours en tant que Nanny Ashtoreth. Il miracula rapidement une tenue plus neutre.

"Oui, c'est moi. Désolé, j'avais besoin de... marcher un peu.  
-Comment va Alpha du Centaure?  
-Oh, j'ai été plus loin que ça. Ou es-tu?  
-Dans la serre. Tu peux venir?"

Le cœur de Crowley, qui n'assurait évidemment qu'un rôle purement décoratif dans la fine mécanique de son corps humain, rata un battement. Aziraphale se tenait au milieux de ses plantes et leur parlait gentiment. Il fut frappé par la ressemblance du jardin de leur cottage avec le Jardin d'Eden, et s'en voulu pour ça. Avoir voulu recréer les instants les plus beaux de son ancienne vie...

"Je suis content de te voir.  
-Moi aussi."

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

"Mais oui tu es jolie toi. Tu fais de ton mieux, j'en suis sûr.  
-Eeeeh, mais ne les gâte pas, elles vont se ramollir si tu les traite ainsi..."

Aziraphale se redressa vivement. "Bon. Maintenant que tu es là, va t'asseoir, il faut qu'on parle."

Le démon déglutit face au regard déterminé de son ange.

⭐

Tout est une question de clé: une fois qu'on l'a trouvée, les portes s'ouvrent et les souvenirs resurgissent.

Pour Aziraphale, c'est de se souvenir qu'il avait été père qui avait ouvert la porte. Le rêve suivant, les fissures étaient colmatées et il voyait enfin le visage peiné de sa sœur, et la lassitude dans les yeux de Raphaël. De Crowley.

Il avait revécu l'accouchement, et l'appel de Métatron. Il se rappelait du visage de l'enfant, de son nom, même de son odeur de nouveau-né. De ses cheveux roux, de ses yeux bleus.

Il se rappelait l'injustice, mais aussi la soumission résignée. Il n'était pas heureux de faire ça, mais il le fallait bien... Il n'était pas comme Bleuzen (était-ce son nom?). Il ne se rebellait pas.

Tout était très clair. Il ne pouvait plus laisser Crowley porter ce fardeau seul.

⭐

Il leur prépara une tasse de thé, puis entendit Aziraphale se racler la gorge.

"Au fait... Tu as des nouvelles de Belzébuth pour l'instant?  
-Non." répondit-il trop vite. Le regard que son cher et tendre lui envoya lui prouva qu'il n'était pas dupe. "Bon, je lui ai téléphoné l'autre jour. Pour... parler, tout ça.  
-Iel va bien?  
-Iel ne va jamais bien."

Un nouveau silence coupa le fil de la discussion.

"J'ai discuté avec Gabriel, l'autre jour...  
-Quand on parle de l'un, on parle de l'autre, évidemment.  
-Les sentiments de Bleuzen étaient sincères envers lui, tu sais. Je connais ma sœur, tout de même."

Crowley failli s'étouffer avec son thé. "Quoi... Comment...  
-Mes souvenirs sont revenus, c'est tout. Et maintenant je... ne sais plus quoi faire. Quoi penser. Je t'ai laissé pendant 6 millénaires porter seul cette tristesse, mais elle m'envahit tellement que..."

En regardant le visage d'Aziraphale, son mari souhaita profondément qu'il n'ai jamais eu à se souvenir. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, autant prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

"Viens, sortons dans le jardin. Il faut que je te parle de notre fille, et des autres enfants de nos frères et sœurs."

⭐

"Michaël...  
-Michaël, Metatron t'appelle depuis dix minutes.  
-Michaël...  
-Je sais, je n'entends que lui.  
-Michaël...  
-Il faut que tu y ailles, maintenant."

Uriel ne savait pas quoi faire. Parfois, l'Archange qu'elle aimait se mettait dans des états de dépression terrible. C'était pire depuis la non-pocalypse. 

"Michaël...  
-Je t'en supplie, vas-y, ton frère casse les oreilles de tout le monde au paradis.  
-C'est bon, j'y vais!" cria-t-elle.

La dépression, puis la colère.

⭐

Dans les premiers jours, deux anges s'étaient cachées lors d'un moment de repos. D'abords, elles s'étaient nettoyées les ailes. Après tout, Michaël était là depuis le tout début et Elle sait à quel point le big bang peut être salissant. Uriel était plus jeune, mais elle travaillait avec les volcans du Soleil, alors, il y avait de quoi faire aussi avec ses plumes.

Une fois propres, elles avaient continué à jouer. Ce n'était pas interdit, ce n'était pas pêché, et les frissons qu'elles ressentaient lorsque leurs ailes se frottaient les unes sur les autres étaient tout à fait divins. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, non?

L'enfant Saint qui était né, le leur, le tout premier, s'appelait Emmanuel. Cela signifie "Dieu est avec nous". C'est parce qu'elles avaient promis de Lui offrir.

Qu'aurait-elles pu faire d'autre?

⭐

"Belzébuth est en chemin, avec quelques uns de ses suivants."

Metatron avait annoncé cela avec le plus grand des calmes.

"Bien. Que suis-je supposé faire? Défendre le ciel?  
-Ils n'en veulent pas au Ciel. Ils sont venu parler.  
-Cela me semble louche. Ce n'est pas leur genre, de parler."

Metatron haussa ses épaules métaphoriques. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se doter d'une enveloppe terrestre.

"Bon, dans ce cas... parlons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive tout doucement à la conclusion et j'écris si lentement ma prochaine fic... oups!


	8. Les demandes

Entièrement blanc, à l'exception de ses yeux. Cela aurait pu sembler pur, mais, chez Hastur, cela dérangeait. Il y avait la saleté qui couvrait la blancheur, évidemment, et ses cheveux blanc étaient mal peignés. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. C'était cette impression d'un être maladif et hanté qui prédominait le reste des sens lorsqu'on était face à lui.

Il suivait Ligur avec inquiétude. Il ne le lâchait pas depuis qu'il était réapparu le lendemain de la non-pocalypse, restauré par Adam.

Entièrement noir, à l'exception de ses yeux, Ligur en imposait et offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa moitié. Avec l'entrèe du Paradis aussi, en fait. C'est lui qui frappa les trois coup.

"Oui?"

Sandalphon ouvri timidement la porte. Les Archanges avaient tiré à la courte pailles (Gabriel était introuvable, d'ailleurs, ça se limitait donc à lui, Michaël, Uriel et Metatron) et il avait perdu. Il devait ouvrir aux démons.

"Hum. Bonjour, Sandalphon."  
Il baissa les yeux vers le minuscule Prince des Enfers, qui se frottait le cou instinctivement.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Je suis venu discuter avec Michaël. J'ai pris quelques accompagnants, cela ne te dérange pas? Je n'aimais pas l'idée de venir seul. Déjà, nous venons sans armes.  
-C'est très cordial de votre part. Je vous en prie, entrez donc..."

Le chemin fut plutôt long et ennuyant. Le ciel était monotone, et ils finirent par arriver dans une petite salle de réunion. Belzébuth retint un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas Gabriel.

"Bien. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux pour que cette discussion soit la plus courte possible. Alors... Michaël."

L'Archange fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'iel allait encore inventer?

"Nos revendications sont simple. Vu que la non-pocalypse a empêché les humains d'être anihilés, nous supposons que le Grand Plan est nul et non avenu.  
-Euh, oui, en quelque sorte." Nerveusement, elle regarda Metatron, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide.

"Et que par conséquent, le Paradis et l'Enfer ont décidés de cesser toute ingérence dans les affaires humaines.  
-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça ainsi. La vérité est surtout que l'on craint tous les réactions des deux traîtres au cas où nos actions leur déplairaient. Je rappelle qu'ils sont immunisés contre...  
\- Mais abrèges! Qu'est ce que tu peux parler, Michaël! Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que l'Esprit-Saint n'a plus lieu d'être."

Belzébuth apprécia le regard effaré de l'aînée des serviteurs de Dieu.

"Pour faire plus clair, on veux nos enfants. Maintenant."

Au regard effaré se joignirent des regards d'incompréhension. Oh, oui, iel jubilait. "Quoi, vous ne vous rappelez plus? Uriel, voyons, cela me déçoit de la part d'une mère... même quand on ne porte pas son enfant..."

⭐

Dans un jardin, un ange et un démon s'embrassaient.

"Au fait, comment va le jeune Warlock?" Demanda l'ange lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Lentement, il entrepris de remettre ses plumes en place - l'activité qui les avait occupés en cette fin d'après-midi avait laissé ses ailes quelque peu échevelées.

"Comment sais-tu...  
-Tu as miraculé tous tes vêtements et ton maquillage, mon amour, mais j'ai su que c'était Nanny Ashtoreth qui rentrait dès que tu es arrivé. L'attitude, tout ça.  
-Non, sérieusement?  
-Sérieusement? Tu as gardé tes lunettes de Nanny."

Crowley jura en enlevant la paire à l'allure sévère.  
"Tu as le droit d'aller le voir, tu sais. La prochaine fois, préviens moi, il me manque aussi.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oh, mon cher, nous n'avons élevé ensemble qu'un seul enfant..."

Et entre eux, cette constatation qui flottait tristement. _Ce n'était même pas le notre_.

⭐

Le Ciel était en proie à l'auto-destruction, au moins du point de vue psychologique. Cela faisait bien marrer Belzébuth, qui regardait Uriel courir partout en hurlant. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de se rappeler peu à peu et la révélation soudaine l'avait un peu perturbée.

C'est à cet instant que Gabriel rentra.  
"Bon, je m'attendait à te trouver ici et je craignait les conséquences, mais quand même, c'est quoi ce... cette anarchie?  
\- On attends Metatron. Il est partit demander au Seigneur de nous rendre nos enfants."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour la première fois en 6000 ans.

"Tu va l'emmener en bas?  
-NON! Je veux dire... non. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour un être aussi pur. Je pensais trouver quelque chose sur terre... Dagon m'a promis de m'aider, en tant que marraine."

Il se tourna vers l'autre démon, qui lui envoya un sourire éclatant (bien que très désordonné).

"Je pourrais venir le voir?  
-Chais pas. Je suis même pas sûr que tu saches comment il s'appelle."

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'une cohortes. Ils étaient près de cents et marchaient derrière Metatron. Contrairement au reproche de Belzébuth, il reconnu immédiatement Brien.

⭐

"Si nous n'étions pas déjà mariés, je te demanderais de m'épouser aussitôt." déclara Crowley, affalé sur le canapé du salon. Après le jardin, ils avaient recommencés à se frotter les plumes à l'intérieur. Cela avait commencé comme une taquinerie, puis c'était devenu un peu plus sauvage.

"J'accepterais sans hésiter, mon cher.  
-Néanmoins, je suis inquiet... Nous avons fait en une après-midi plus que ce que nous avions fait au ciel, à l'époque, et j'étais... eh bien, je suis tombé enceinte juste après.  
-Tu sens quelque chose?"

Crowley failli tomber du canapé sur lequel il était affalé. Il faut dire que sous lui, Aziraphale le tenait fermement et qu'il s'était redressé précipitamment.

"Non, j'ai pas dit ça, mais... On ne sait jamais.  
-Ce serait merveilleux!  
-Stop! Arrête d'espérer, tu me mets la pression.."


	9. Les bénédictions

Une odeur de souffre très intense provenait de la... cuisine? Aussitôt, le couple s'extirpa du canapé confortable. Ils prirent quelques instant pour ajuster leur tenue et s'y précipitèrent.

Belzébuth se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Dans ses bras, un enfant de 7 ans semblait endormis. Vu sa petite taille, on pourrait se demander comment iel parvenait à le soulever, mais si iel le voulait vraiment, iel aurait pu soulever Big Ben.

"Ah, vous voilà. Livraison express depuis le paradis. Le livreur habituel est occupé, et elle s'est endormie après avoir joué avec Brien et les cinq..."

Elle fourra l'enfant dans les bras d'Aziraphale, qui ploya sous la charge. Instinctivement, Crowley se précipita pour les soutenir.

"Et je compte sur toi pour lui laisser voir sa tantine de temps en temps hein? P'tit bout, va!" Elle frotta les cheveux roux ébouriffés de l'enfant et fit un sourire à Crowley (le premier qu'il voyait en 6000 ans de sa part, et il avait bonne mémoire). "Ah, un autre est en route? Mais c'est que vous perdez pas de temps! Allez, félicitation!"

Iel disparu aussitôt dans les entrailles de la terre.

"Quoi.  
-Hein.  
-Que.  
-Mais."

Dans les bras de ses parents, Durzhunel s'agita sans se réveiller. 

⭐

Dans la main droite de Gabriel, il y avait un bouquet de fleur. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait la petite main de son neveu, Emmanuel.

"Pourquoi on attends à la porte comme ça, onc'Gabe?  
-Eh bien, parce qu'on va finir par nous ouvrir.  
-Comment ils peuvent savoir qu'on est là si on le dit pas?"

Emmanuel était le plus âgé des Esprits Saints. Il était intelligent, aussi. Il avait réussi à apaiser ses mamans uniquement avec des mots calmes et doux.

"Ah. Bon. J'imagine qu'il faut sonner." Le petit garçon tendit le bras pour le faire.

Quelques instant plus tard, le Seigneur des Fichiers ouvrit. "C'est pourquoi?  
-Eeeeh, Dagon! Comme ça fait longtemps! Ecoute, j'ai amené le cousin de Brien, on sait jamais, ils pourraient jouer à deux... Il doit se sentir seul ici, non?"

Dagon saisit le bouquet de fleur. "C'est très gentil! Viens, Manu, Durzhunel et les Cinq sont là aussi." Elle fit entrer l'enfant à l'intérieur. "Cela leur fait du bien de jouer entre amis. Tu passes le reprendre à 17 heures? Merci pour les fleurs!"

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

⭐

Quand Hastur et Ligur revinrent récupérer les Cinq, ils trouvèrent Gabriel patientant devant la porte.

"On est un peu en avance, non?  
-Euh... sérieux? Dag' m'a envoyé un sms tantôt pour me dire qu'elle avait envoyer Gabriel bouler, est-ce qu'il a attendu tout ce temps pour...  
-Ah, ouai, il est là. Tu crois qu'on attends aussi? Ce n'est pas très cool d'arriver en avance.  
-Je te préviens, Ligur, je ne passerais pas un instant de plus sans les couleurs de ma vie... Une après-midi, c'est bien trop long."

Ils passèrent devant l'Archange en murmurant un vague "bonjour" et entrèrent sans frapper. Gabriel pesait le pour et le contre d'entrer au culot (Pour: il s'assurerait qu'Emmanuel allait bien, si il lui arrivait un truc dans cette maison, Michaël et Uriel s'arrangeraient pour le faire souffrir. Contre: Belzébuth allait le crucifier) lorsque le couple de démon ressortirent avec Kaba, Elchaï, Zaphkiel, Urim et Thrusiel.

"Vous faites le taxi pour tous les rejetons des démons?  
-T'as un problème avec mes gosses, espèce de volatile à l'intellect pas plus développé qu'un poulet?"

Ligur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour le calmer. "Allez, laisse, on y va."

Gabriel regarda la famille de 7 se diriger vers un monospace familial. Sept, comme les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

⭐

Quand Aziraphale et Crowley arrivèrent à leur tour (à l'heure, dans leur cas), Gabriel tergiversait toujours sur le perrons.

"Euh... On peut t'aider?  
-Raphaël! Mon petit frère! S'teuplaiiiiiiit!"

Crowley pâlit. "Ok, ne me rappelle pas que tu es mon frère, pitié. Je me sens mal avec ça. Vraiment. Cesse.  
-Hum. Pardon." Il ne lâcha pourtant pas son bras qu'il avait saisi.

"Que veux-tu, Gabriel?" s'enquit Aziraphale.  
"A ton avis? Regardez-vous. Deux amoureux, votre enfant au milieu... euh..."

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua le couffin que portait l'ange. "... quoi?  
-Ah! Je te présente Anaël, la petite sœur de Durzhunel...  
-Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes heureux, ensemble, avec votre premier enfant, avec un deuxième qui vient d'on ne sais-ou...  
-Oh, je sais très bien d'ou il vient, haha...  
-Et moi, je ne peux pas voir Brien, ni Bleuzen!"

Aussitôt, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, une voix hargneuse s'éleva. "M'appelle pas comme ça! Et rentre, imbécile! Pauvre tache! T'as même pas eu les ***** de riposter face à Dagon, le Seigneur le moins terrible de l'Enfer, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire contre moi?" Puis, plus doucement: "Brien, mon chéri, essuie-toi bien les mains, tu vas voir ton papa, tu dois sembler impeccable. Pour qu'il voie que je m'occupe bien de mon petit amour, hein? Sois gentil surtout. Bien sûr que tu vas être gentil, tu es adorable. Oui, tu pourras encore jouer un peu avec Durzhu et Manu..."

Les deux époux eurent l'impression de voir Gabriel fondre littéralement sur place. Comme poussé par une force invisible, il saisit lui-même la poignée de la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra...

Eh bien, tout n'était peut-être pas résolu, mais c'était définitivement le début de quelque chose de nouveau.


End file.
